Life Suxs
by XxCrashMonstaxX
Summary: Ichigo is headed to college what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Life Sucks**

Ichigo is a normal 17 year teen but, today is not an ordinary day. Today is the day a living hell called college starts for him.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* ugh…. Ichigo slammed is fist on the off button to turn the the damned thing off… _SHIT! Im gonna be late. _Ichigo practically flew towards his bathroom to shower. Ichigo then stripped and stepped in the shower careful not to take too long.

Ichigo heard what sounded like the swat team trying to break down his door.

"What?" Ichigo asked apparently annoyed by his white haired sibling. "Hurry up and get your ass out we leave in an hour I don't wanna get stuck in traffic." "Before I take ur car" .Hichigo fumed though it was not likely for him to make a good impression in school. But not too fast I wanna be a late by 30 minutes. -_- Never mind . Ichigo sighed and stepped out the shower his little piece of heaven gone. He dried off and put on a purple plaid shirt with a black under shirt, black skinny jeans, his favorite checkered belt, black and gray high top vans, and a red STFU bracelet from hottopic.(I have it lol anyway back to the story).

Ichigo grab his suitcase and headed down stair to see his sister Yuzu crying. "Hey what's wrong look at me"? He said sincerely. "I-I d-Don't want Ichi –N-nii to leave me." She said sobbing sadly. "It's ok I'll come back to visit often". "P-promise". She looked up with hope in her eyes. "Yeah I-. Hey you not gonna miss me?" Hichigo asked insulted. Karin then spoke up "–I will" she came runing towards him giving him a hug. Hichigo then hugged her back. Ichigo and his brother already said by to their dad last night because they know for a fact that If they did it today there was no way in hell their dad would let them go. "We have to go now guys we'll miss you". Hichigo said . They pulled away from their sisters reluctantly. "Bye have a safe trip Yuzu" said attempting to smile failing miserably. "All right don't drown in your tears" Ichigo said teasing.

They headed out to Ichigo's orange dodge charger with a 01 on the side. They put their suite cases in and headed off.

An hour into the drive, to their college. Ichigo looked over to see his brother asleep. He sighed in peace this was the only time his brother didn't say something that Ichigo thought was BS in his ear. The silver haired trouble maker then woke up from his nap.

"Ugh …" he looked out the window to see some girl flash him which immediately gave him a shit eating grin. "Heh Ichi look some girl with big tits flashin' us" he said vulgarly. "Tch unless you want to die don't distract me while I'm driving" he said with his infamous scowl.

"Ur no fair you need the get your friend up sometimes you know?" Hichigo said smirking. "Unless Ur gay hmmm..." his smiled widened.

"Don't be ridiculous" Ichigo answered back. "When are we gonna get there I'm gettin' hemorrhoids over hear" Hichigo said while looking out the window all he saw was a bunch of crap in his eyes. "In about ten minutes." He said no longer in the mood for conversation with his brother.

***Ten Minutes late***

"Where here" Ichigo said suddenly making his brother jump a fraction of an inch playing it off like he was scratching his head.

_Holy… Shit Hichigo thought. This place was _nicer_ than Tokyo and that was saying something. _The buildings were about 10 stories high, Hichigo swore he didn't see a model of a car older than 2010, and he's pretty sure those are seagulls and waves he's hearing right now.

"Damn bro you sure do Ur research" Hichigo stated impressed. "yup I was up all night searching for a good and fun college knowing u would complain all day in my ear about picking a boring ass college "Ichigo was surprised when Hichigo said "thanks dude I don't think I'll survive in something like Harvard xD"Hichigo joked.

"No problem let's just park and get our stuff out ok?"

"Ok I see a parking space over their" Hichigo pointed.

Ichigo pulled the car into the parking space and then got out.

A brand new 2011 black escalade (not the 1 with the tailgate thing in the back I hate those lol) pulled into the space next to them.

Ichigo wonder who was inside. The person got out and passed Ichigo. Time seemed to slow down as said man looked at him while passing by. Ichigo thought he was beautiful with his striking green eyes, pale complexion, and onyx black hair that matched perfectly.

Ichigo had to admit that guy had a pretty nice ass. "Hey baka!" stop ogling that guy's ass and help me get our crap out off the car.

Ichigo stood still for a moment "What the fuck just happened" Ichigo thought wondering if he'll see him again...oh well. "Coming" Ichigo started to help his brother.

"Okay I'm coming" Ichigo then walked over to help his brother get their stuff out of the trunk"

As they walked to the lobby Hichigo admired the view of girl's perky chest bouncing.

"Stop drooling and get in here" Ichigo said rolling his eyes

LOL cliffy Things will start to get better in the next chapter. Please review do you like it please review ^-^.

Oh and ps. Im trying to post the 2nd chapter but Im having problems please send me a message on how.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Suxs

Hi I hope you liked my last chapter pretty please review and comment on my writing skills you can even review anonymously because if no one reads I may have to discontinue this story

~disclaimer: I don't own bleach and if I did Qui Qui (my nickname for Ulquiorra) and Ichigo would be together that's all~

Claimer: I own the make believe college here :p

* * *

><p>"Stop drooling and get your ass over here" Ichigo said rolling his eyes.<p>

"Why you always gotta ruin my fun" Hichigo said frowning.

"If your definition of _fun_ is undressing girls with your eyes I must intervene"

"Tch… Damn bastard" Hichigo then muttered some profanities under his breath.

"Yeah yeah let's just get to the front desk" Ichigo then started to walk again those emerald eyes flashing through his mind again. It sent shivers down his spine.

_In the lobby_

"Excuse me how I may help you?" a busty red head with blue eyes asked.

"Hi I'm Ichigo kurosaki and this is my brother Hichigo Kurosaki were trying to find our dorms" Ichigo jabbed a finger in his brother's direction.

"Oh here you go by the way my name is Rangiku but everyone calls me Giku"she said with her eyes sparkling

Ichigo then looked at then looks at the paper.

"Thank god" Ichigo said with that situation off his shoulders.

"What is it?" Hichigo said peering over his brother shoulder like a cute puppy.

Hichigo then noticed what it said- Ichigo K. floor 6 Hichigo K. floor 9.

"You don't love me anymore" Hichigo fake cried in a corner of the lobby.

"I do… when you're not annoying the hell out of me" he said matter of factly.

*cough*

"Oh sorry we'll be leaving now" Ichigo sweat dropped.

*in the dorms*

"Any way looks like I have room 201 and you have 300." Ichigo said squinting trying to decipher what was this chicken-scratch on the paper.

"I'll see you Monday bye Ichi :D" He said while running knowing full and well that his brother loathed that name and the hell that he got for it.

"Get your ass back here" Ichigo said embarrassed as some students laughed at him.

Ichigo sighed and pushed floor 6 in the elevator.

"207… 205… 202... 201 hah found you, you little bastard" Ichigo said feeling proud this place was fucking huge!

Ichigo slide his card key in the slot.

_HOLY SHIT _

Ichigo had to look back at the room number because there is no way in _hell _this could be his dorm.

It was a fucking _penthouse _for crying out loud.

(This is a link of how I imagine what it looks like)

/penthouses/

Ichigo proceeded into the dorms.

It had a large crystal window with a view of the beach, was two stories, Tan walls with white trim, wooden floors , and a entertainment system complete with a PS3,Plasma, and don't even get him started on the kitchen.

Ichigo noticed a small greeting card on the coffee table and read it.

_Thank you for picking Koisune University. You will find your schedule for tomorrow in your room along with the rules you will nedd to follow while staying here._

_Ps. monthly rent is $1,000._

"Thank god goat face is paying for this"

Ichigo then decided he needed a bath but someone was occupying it.

Assuming it was his roommate he knocked on the door.

"I'm your roommate can you hurry up!"Ichigo said hoping the person inside would hear him.

Not even a second after he said that. The same man with striking green eyes opened the door except this time a short white towel was riding dangerously low on his hips.

"It's all yours" he said with an impassive expression.

Ichigo almost passed out.

"I'm not gay… not… gay.." he ranted in his mind but couldn't that toned body with water glistening on it.

* * *

><p>Yeah I'm done with chapter please review. What do you think of it?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Suxs**

Hey guys sorry I was thinking about the plot. It's not going to disappoint you lol.

~Disclaimer~ I do not own bleach and its magical characters.

* * *

><p>Ichigo then proceeded into the bathroom doing a mental check list of what just happened.<p>

"Ok so he's a tinsy tiny cute"

**Oh please he is downright sexy**

"I think about him a lot…."

**Moaning under me.**

Ichigo cursed the other voice in his head that sounded exactly like him.

ULQUI'S ROOM

"Panrou what do you think of our roommate" he said to his Russian blue cat as if it would talk back.

It looked up at its owner with its bright green eyes waving its tail gracefully.

"Well I'm going to introduce myself" he then put on his high top green checkered vans.

* * *

><p>ICHI'S ROOM<p>

Ichigo was now out of the shower realizing he didn't know a single thing about his roommate.

"Maybe I could ask him out to eat ramen" Ichigo cheeks turned slightly red thinking about being alone with his roommate.

Ichigo then put on his best outfit. Looking like he wanted to impress his date uh- I mean roommate.

Ichigo then looked over himself in the mirror

Breathe…check

Piercings… check (I made him have five piercings on his left ear)

Hair…check

Ichigo then brushed some hair into of his eyes (it looks like his hair after he exits the mugetsu training with his father)

"Tch... I look sexy" Ichigo said posing in the mirror. "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get some ass"

Ichigo froze trying to figure out what he had just said.

"N-no I don't like him…. But he's so…"

He was interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

"_Oh god..." he could already feel himself getting hard then scene from earlier running through his mind._

_Relax you can do this he then heard the steps walk away. He rushed to open the door._

"Sorry I was- ''

Ichigo's roommate then appeared way too close for his comfort

He then looked Ichigo up and down with those cold green eyes.

Ichigo was in a trance he never saw a more heavenly person.

He was pulled out of his trance by his roommate dragging him out of the dorm.

"H-hey wait where are we going" Ichigo's heart was racing; his fingers intertwined with his roommates.

NORMAL POV

* * *

><p>"To eat" he replied simply.<p>

IN THE PARKING LOT

"I suggest we get there in my car" his head turning to Ichigo

"But..."

Ulquiorra got within centimeters of Ichigo's lips eyeing them like a lion does his prey.

"You seem jumpy" he said his lips mere millimeters away from Ichigo's

He then places his hand on Ichigo's chin pulling his head down to look at Ichigo in the eyes.

"You wouldn't want me to get hurt now would you?"Ulquiorra said to Ichigo almost challenging him…_almost._

Ichigo was at loss for words

"I…"

Ulquiorra sighed moving away.

Making Ichigo lose all his warmth. Ulquiorra's face turned back to normal.

"Let's go "he said acting like nothing happened.

"Y-yes" Ichigo blushed and followed Ulquiorra towards his truck.

IN THE TRUCK

Ulquiorra picked up his iPod touch I hooked it up to the stereo.

"Any song you prefer?"Ulquiorra said in his oh so monotonous voice.

Ichigo put on his thinking face, Ulquiorra had to say he looked cute like that.

"Do you have lost by Red?" It was one of Ichigo's favorite bands

Ulquiorra cocked his eyebrow "Red huh? Nice…" he then started the song and drove off towards the highway.

IN THE CAR

"So where are you from?" Ulquiorra asked politely.

"Oh uh... Karakura town" Ichigo answered hesitant.

"I'm from Tokyo my father is some big shot CEO" Ulquiorra seemed to frown after that.

* * *

><p>Lol cliffy i hope you liked this chapter pretty please review. Ulquiorra's gonna get jealous soon XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I am so sorry I have not updated in forever Dx I have been having some writers block but, I am determine to get back up and running :D. I will try and update on the 29th of every month. So here is the next chapter, sorry I haven't planned out anything so if this sounds weird don't blame me ha-ha jkjk on with the story then.

* * *

><p><strong>At the restaurant<strong>

"So Ichigo how do you like the campus?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"Oh you're gorgeous… I-I means it's beautiful hehe…**" **

Ulquiorra arched his eyebrow; he seemed to find Ichigo's little mistake most amusing.

_Is it me or did I see him smile sexily at me?_

_And that gaze he's sending me isn't helping me either._

Ichigo started to feel heat rising up his face as he started to have dirty thoughts about his roommate. A peaceful silence hung in the air until; a perky waitress came and stained it with her squeaky voice.

"Hello my name is Orhime and I will be your server tonight, how may I help you?" Her attention was entirely on Ulquiorra. Ichigo held back a snort; it was obvious she was trying to work her magic on Ulquiorra, so_ innocently_ batting her eyelashes; occasionally displaying her cleavage with a quick toss of her hair. Which Ichigo hated to brag but he could clearly see her black roots while his was brighter and natural. Ichigo smirked when he saw Ulquiorra frown from this display.

Ichigo was shocked when Ulquiorra grabbed his hand and said "Love what would you like to eat?" Ichigo was left a sputtering and blushing mess. "Ichigo _please_ do take your time, I'm sure this _lovely _young miss hasn't anything to do". Ichigo could see how the waitresses' smile faltered and how her grip tightened on her clipboard and pen when Ulquiorra insulted her. "Miso would be fine..." Ichigo said, still not brave enough to look Ulquiorra in the eye. "Ok love; I'll have the same little girl" Ichigo could feel Ulquiorra's lips kiss his cheek.

Ichigo's mind was racing. Why? He thought to himself. He noticed the waitress left to prepare their order.

"My my… looks to me you got yourself a new boyfriend Ulquiorra"

Ichigo felt Ulquiorra's hand tighten around his.

_Grimmjow_

Ulquiorra could distinguish that voice anywhere; he absolutely _loathed_ Grimmjow. "Grimmjow I swear you touch him, and I'll rip your fucking body limb from limb. Ichigo couldn't believe the mood swings Ulquiorra had so far, he would be laughing minus the fact this Grimmjow guy looked like he wanted to kill someone.

You see Grimmjow is a drug addict and he has a pretty _lovely_ habit of killing the ones Ulquiorra cares for. Ulquiorra tried to get Grimmjow arrested but he's untouchable, he has minions that get free drugs (which is pretty meager) by doing his dirty work. That's why Ulquiorra had to create his stoic façade. So what was left of the ones he cared for could stay safe.

"Don't worry your safe for now I just stopped by to say hi have fun" and with that Grimmjow walked away.

The waitress from earlier returned with their plates, and they both realized how hungry they were. "Ulquiorra who was that guy?" Ichigo asked with a cute pout Ulquiorra seemed to find rather attractive.

"Nobody just trash" Ulquiorra replied while taking out his chopsticks.

_Tch Bullshit I felt how your hand tightened when he talked. Hmph... _

"Ulquiorra I know you're lying to me" This caught Ulquiorra off guard and left him with a noodle hanging from his bottom lip, dumbfounded.

"You wouldn't lie to me know would you? _Love" _Ichigo saw his face go cold.

"Look, I rather not talk about this ok?" Ulquiorra had a pleading look in his eye that Ichigo seemed to understand.

"Ok"

Ichigo then kissed Ulquiorra's cheek; now it was the raven's turn to blush. The couple continued to chat and finish dinner. Unaware of the mischievous golden eyes watching them.

"Come let's go" Ulquiorra said as he paid for dinner.

"Great I'm ready to hit the hay" Ichigo said yawning; tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I agree as well Kurosaki"

"Oh so what happened to calling me love huh?" Ichigo teased Ulquiorra.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was simply trying to get that annoying girl's eyes off me."

Ichigo then guffawed.

"That's not funny" Ulquiorra said flustered.

"You should have seen your expression" Ichigo was bent over holding his knees.

"Well I guess you're walking back in the rain then" Ulquiorra proceeded to leave his companion in front of the restaurant.

"Hey wait up!" Ichigo jogged until he was behind Ulquiorra. What he wasn't expecting was the abrupt stop the raven made.

"It's not my fault you're so cute" Ichigo suddenly lost the smile on his face.

… _Wait… what?_

"Ha ha good joke Ulquiorra." Ichigo chuckled nervously.

Ulquiorra then got inside his truck Ichigo following suite.

AT THE DORM

Ichigo took a hot bath to try and clear his thoughts.

_Man that guy seriously has problems._

Ichigo then thought about that Grimmjow guy. His hair was greasy, eyes bloodshot, clothes a hot mess.

"Yup that guy was a druggie" the redhead concluded. Although he still curious as to why Ulquiorra knew someone like that.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

How'd I do? I hope I haven't lost my touch. I'll start to stick to my updating on the 29th schedule. Please review and read.


End file.
